The Darkness Rising One shots
by Sarah-Q
Summary: Request Romatic One-Shots with the Charaters from my book The Darkness Rising. Includes Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, The Once-ler, and my OC Breeze. I only write PG, so don't request for anything rated above that.


_Roses are red_  
 _Violets are blue_  
 _Sugar is sweet_  
 _and so are you_

That message and many other's like it were plastered all over my hideaway. pink and purple hearts decorated the trees, and walls. Valory's cupids had been here. I sighed and got up from my bed. I might have been able to believe that it was an ordinary day. No more. It was February 14. To most that was the day of love. It was a day to celebrate romantic relationships and family and friendship. To me it is full of sorrow and regret.

I'm not fond of Valentine's day. It always reminds me of the one time I did fall in love as a mortal.

The Once-ler.

I loved him, perhaps from the moment we met as kids. Through all my mortal life, even when he became greedy and selfish, I loved him. One day, though I realized that I couldn't live like I had been, I couldn't be his best friend, and I couldn't love him anymore, so I left.

As a Spirit I now have new friends and family but, the holiday always brings back all my bitterness and sorrow.

This doesn't stop Valory Candle, the Spirit of love and Valentine's day. every once and in a while she'll try to set up dates for me and so far they haven't worked. But come Valentine's day she puts her heart and soul into getting me to fall in love again.

This year though I'm slightly worried. She hasn't pulled anything on me all year and I know she hasn't forgotten. The state of my Glade is proof of that. She is also very good friends with Tooth who I may have confided some things too. Things concerning the winter spirit Jack Frost.

Jack and I are just friends, and just being friends took some hard work and time. We are opposites in the fact that he's the Winter Spirit and I'm the Summer Spirit. Other than that we are pretty similar. We both love to prank and pull jokes on other Spirits. We're both rebels at heart. His center was fun and mine was laughter. The similarities made us rivals and for a long time Jack and I couldn't even be in the same room together without a fight breaking out.

As time went on though, we stopped working against each other and began working as a team. He became my best friend and my prank partner, much to Bunny's chagrin.

However...recently I've begun for the first time to feel something more towards Jack. My biggest fear is that he'll find out and not feel the same. And that it would ruin our somewhat fragile friendship.

And...I don't know if I want to fall in love again

I spent most of the day riding my Glade of the decorations and sulking. I didn't want to leave and see everyone happy and loving even though I knew that there was no reason for me not to be.

Sandy came in the evening to deliver a message.

"Sandy, you know I hate Valentine's day." I said "Why would I want to go to a Valentine's party."

Sandy made golden sand signs above his head that I translated to mean that it was North's message

"Tell North that I'm not coming"

He sighed and signed something to me.

"Don't shoot…. the messenger-what?" A sack was thrown over my head.

North had decided that I was going to attend the party whether I wanted to or not and he had sent the yeti's to get me in their usual fashion.

I reluctantly decided that I would stay. It wasn't worth missing the party if I was going to have to hide from North's yetis the whole time.

I began to enjoy myself-not that I would ever tell anyone. North's head is big enough as it is, and he enjoys gloating _wayyyy_ to much.

Halfway through the party, I was chatting with April Fools, one of my best friends, when Jack came up to me.

"Hey Jack"

"Hey, uh Breeze, can I...can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure...I guess" I said goodbye to April and we went off in one of the quieter parts of North's Workshop. "Sooo…."

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again and then closed it.

"Jack?" He turned red.

"Here" Jack said quickly handing me something and turned and flew off.

"Jack!" I called after him, frustrated, and confused but he was gone. Sighing I looked down to see what he had given me.

It was a homemade Valentine card in the shape of a heart. I open it and read the writing inside.

 _Summer is red_

 _Winter is blue_

 _When we first met_

 _I hated you_

 _I brought snow_

 _And you brought rain_

 _We both were different_

 _and yet somehow the same_

 _As time went on_

 _I began to see_

 _That you and I were_

 _just meant to be_

 _I want you to know_

 _honest and true_

 _The center of my world_

 _begins and ends with you_

 _PS- Sorry it's not any good, I've never written Poetry before. Tooth said Poetry was romantic, so... yeah. Anyway Happy Valentine's Day, Breeze_

 _Love_

 _Jack_


End file.
